Envie
by AsdeCoeur
Summary: Thorin vient de rentrer du travail et est d'humeur joueuse. Bilbon est fatigué et ne pense qu'à une chose : Dormir. Malheureusement le pauvre ne pourra rien contre l'envie de vengeance de son compagnon ! (Thilbo Morderne)


**Voilà une petit texte assez court que je viens juste d'écrire pour m'entrainer sur les lemons ! J'en fais pas souvent donc c'est pas du grand art ^^ Peut être que je ferai une suite mais pour l'instant c'est pas certain.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

J'entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer brutalement. Je sais qu'il est là, il vient de rentrer. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Rien qu'à entendre les bruits lourds de ses pas, je comprend qu'il est fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Je remonte un peu plus la couette sur mes épaules. Moi aussi je suis fatigué et j'aimerai vite m'endormir car demain, une longue journée m'attend. Bien sur, il sera sûrement fâché puisque je ne suis pas là pour l'accueillir ce soir mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de me faire plaisir ! Et pour le moment je ne pense qu'à une seule chose : dormir. Peut être allez vous penser que je suis égoïste mais, si je le suis alors qu'est ce qu'il est lui ! Je dois supporter son caractère grognon du matin au soir. Il ne fait que râler, que critiquer, que rabaisser ... Tout le monde me demande pourquoi et comment je fais pour rester avec lui ! Et parfois je me le demande aussi ... Mais, heureusement, il n'a pas que des défauts et seul ses proches le savent.

Un long soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres et je me retourne dans le lit. Je sens les bras de Morphée m'enveloppés mais je sursaute quand j'entend le bruit de la douche. Je râle. Il ne pouvait pas se doucher plus tard ..? Il sait pertinemment bien que je ne peux pas dormir tant qu'il n'y a pas le silence et le noir total. J'enfuis ma tête sous l'oreiller. Je suis sur qu'il le fait exprès. Il aime bien les petites vengeances personnelles et j'ai eu le droit de gouter à celles-ci plus d'une fois ! Je me rappelle un jour, je l'avais obligé de venir, avec moi, proposer notre aide pour les travaux de nos voisins qu'il déteste plus que tous. Et bien pour se venger, lors d'un repas avec ces mêmes personnes, il m'avait fait du pied pendant toute la soirée pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Je me rappelle encore de son regard de prédateur et de son sourire vainqueur. Raah ! Je déteste quand il prend cet air là ! Mais ma vengeance à moi avait été pas mal aussi ... Vous voyez, notre relation est un peu comme ça. On se cherche, on se taquine, on joue et, l'un comme l'autre, on déteste perdre.

Le bruit de l'eau se coupe enfin. Un léger gémissement de contentement franchis la barrière de ma bouche. Je sors ma tête de l'oreiller et la pose dessus. Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir en paix. Mmh ... C'est agréable ce silence. Mais je me crispe encore. La lumière de notre chambre s'allume brutalement et d'un geste vif je me recouvre la tête avec la couverture. Je vous jure sur sa tête qu'il va prendre cher si il continu comme ça ! Je grogne pour qu'il éteigne la lumière mais il fait mine de ne pas comprendre ce que je veux dire alors, j'ordonne d'une voix forte et sévère :

"Eteint de suite !"

Il ne me répond pas mais je sais qu'il sourit. Oui, oui il est content de son petit jeu !... Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! J'entend le peignoir tomber sur le sol. Un frisson parcours mon corps en l'imaginant complètement nu. La lumière s'éteint enfin et la couverture se soulève. Il allume la lampe de chevet et une masse s'étale sur le matelas. Rapidement je sens un corps chaud se collé contre le mien. Je lui tourne le dos et le repousse sans gentillesse. Non, non, non. Il croit quoi ? Qu'il peut faire comme il en a envie ? Hors de question de le laisser faire à sa guise. Malheureusement, ça ne le décourage pas et il revient à la charge. Sa bouche se pose au creux de mon cou et ses mains passent sous mon T-shirt. Le contacte avec sa main froide me fait frissonner et un long soupir m'échappe. Il faut que je l'arrête maintenant sinon ça sera trop tard. J'attrape ses poignets pour que ses mains ne montent pas plus haut mais je sens sa bouche parcourir mon cou en y laissant des baisers papillons. Mon coeur bat de plus en plus rapidement et je gémis légèrement lorsque je sens son érection se presser contre mes fesses. Soudainement, je le sens faire un lent coup de bassin qui me fait sentir encore plus son envie pressante. Je l'entend gémir gravement. Entre deux soupirs je tente de contester :

"Thorin ... Je .. Je suis fatigué ... Laisse moi dormir ..."

Il m'ignore et sa langue se faufile jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordille avec soin. Je le sens se redresser pour me dominer de toute sa hauteur. Finalement, je libère ses mains et il m'embrasse sauvagement. Je sais que maintenant, il en crève d'envie. Je sais qu'il ne veut surtout pas s'arrêter et qu'il faut qu'il le fasse maintenant. Mais, encore une fois, il ne faut pas que je le laisse faire, il faut que je me venge. Il demande l'accès à l'entrée de ma bouche mais je ne la lui laisse pas et je l'entend grogner. Pourtant, il n'insiste pas et laisse glisser sa langue sur ma mâchoire. Ses cheveux recouvre mon visage et je peux sentir sa douce odeur. J'inspire pleinement pour m'enivrer de son parfum, un mélange de vanille et de cannelle que j'aime tant. Je sais qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage et une voix brulante me murmure :

"Je te veux ... Je te veux tellement Bilbon."

Et comme pour justifier ses dires, il s'empare d'une de mes mains pour la poser sur son sexe tendu. Toujours en tenant mon poignet, il me fait faire un va et vient rapide sur sa verge et je l'entend gémir près de mon oreille. Une vague de chaleur s'empare de moi mais je refuse obstinément de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Thorin n'abandonne pas et descend doucement sa tête pour venir lécher mon torse, s'arrêtant sur mes tétons qu'il prend bien soin de mordiller et se sucer pour m'exciter davantage. Il descend encore, embrasant mon ventre, glissant sa langue sur mon nombril, me faisant cambrer malgré moi. Puis, sa tête arrive à mon entre jambe et, par dessus le tissus, il lèche de toute sa longueur mon sexe dressé.

"Aaaah ..."

Je me cambre davantage cherchant plus de contacte avec lui. C'est maintenant que je comprend qu'il a gagné. Il gagne toujours à ce jeu là. J'en est tellement envie, tout autant que lui. Pourtant il se recule, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Un long soupire m'échappe et il revient près de mon visage et redemande l'accès de ma bouche qu'il obtient directement. Nos langues s'enlacent dans une danse qu'il contrôle totalement. Il explore ma bouche avec autant de plaisir que si c'était la première fois. Une main agrippe ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser et le rendre plus sauvage. Des gémissements m'échappent et mes bras s'enroulent autour de ses épaules. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, je suis obligé de l'éloigner et je tousse un peu. Un fin filet de bave s'échappe du coin de mes lèvres et, d'un coup de langue, il le fait disparaitre. Mon souffle est saccadé. Ses mains se glissent sur mon corps pour me retirer tous mes vêtements. Tout comme lui, je veux sentir le contacte de sa peau.

Une fois nu, il se colle d'avantage à moi et nos sexes se caressent doucement. Je gémis de plus belle et, d'une main il s'empare de nos verges pour faire des allers retours de plus en plus vite.

"Bilbon ... J'ai envie de te prendre"

Je gémit à ses paroles. Sa main descend et un de ses doigts traverse la barrière de mon intimité. Mon visage se crispe par la douleur et je fais de mon mieux pour me détendre pendant qu'il s'applique de faire de long va et viens en moi. Mon regard croise son visage. Il est complètement baigné dans la luxure et le plaisir. Le voir en train de me pénétrer de son doigt me fait gémir encore plus. Alors qu'il joint au premier un deuxième doigt, il se penche vers moi pour poser sur mes lèvres un léger et doux baiser. Je suis complètement esclave du plaisir qu'il me procure et je veux toujours plus que ce qu'il me donne. D'une voix tremblante j'ordonne :

"Viens ..."

Il ne se fait pas prier et posant ses deux mains sur mes hanches, il s'enfonce en moi lentement. Le liquide séminale finit de lubrifier mon intimité et aide Thorin dans sa pénétration. Un soupir de contentement m'échappe lorsque que je le sens entrer. Je tremble et me cambre, cherchant toujours plus de contacte. Toujours avec lenteur il s'enfonce complètement et je peux le sentir de tout son long. Nos regards se croisent et à la vue de tellement d'envie, je me mord la lèvre. Je veux qu'il bouge en moi. Je déplace mes hanches mais il me tient fermement m'empêchant tout mouvement. Ses poussées son lentes et me font languir. J'émets des sons plaintif et je demande :

"Thorin ... Arrête de jouer ... Aaaah ... Prend moi ... Je veux te sentir en moi ..."

Je le sens frissonner et il se retient pour ne pas me pilonner sauvagement. D'une voix grave et suave il m'ordonne :

"Supplies moi ..."

Jamais ! Je me tais et le provoque du regard. Alors, il continue ses vas et viens lents et d'une main, il vient caresser mon sexe avec la même lenteur. Un sanglot m'échappe. Il joue avec la tête de ma verge et je ne peux que gémir et me dandiner sous son corps musclé. Je n'y tiens plus :

"Je t'en supplie ... Mmmh ... baise moi !"

Je retiens de l'insulter. Je déteste quand il joue comme ça avec moi. Un rire grave s'échappe de ses lèvres et sans un mot, il attrape ma jambe droite pour la poser sur son épaule et m'oblige à me mettre sur le côté. Le rythme augmente immédiatement et je peux le sentir bouger violemment dans mon intimité. A chaque fois qu'il se retire un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge. Des millions de sensation me tiraillent de tous les sens et des larmes de plaisir perlent sur mes joues. C'est trop bon. Je ne pourrai pas tenir trop longtemps et l'entendre gémir à chaque passage me donne encore plus de plaisir. Attrapant de nouveau mes hanches, ils me retourne sur le ventre et je me retrouve à quatre pattes, dos à lui. Il prend le temps de me regarder et je l'entend gémir gravement. j'émet un bruit plaintif. Je ressens comme un manque, il faut qu'il revienne en moi et vite. Toujours agrippé à mes hanches, il me pénètre de nouveau et je gémis de contentement. Ses coups de bassins se font plus rapides et, alors que je sens la délivrance proche, il me pilonne violemment touchant à chaque passage ma prostate. Je sers fortement les draps et me crispe alors qu'un long gémissement m'échappe lorsque l'orgasme m'atteint.

" Aaaahh ~ "

Thorin me retourne et après deux ou trois coups de bassins supplémentaire je le sens jouir en moi dans un râle grave et profond. Je regarde son visage déformé par le plaisir alors qu'il s'effondre sur moi le souffle cours. Dans la chambre, le silence est brisé par nos respirations saccadées. Après un instant, il se redresse et sors de mon intimité pour s'allonger à côté de moi. Nos torse se soulèvent encore rapidement au rythme de notre respiration. Avec énormément de flemme, je me penche vers le coin du lit et attrape une lingette pour enlever le sperme encore logé en moi. Je suis bien trop fatigué pour prendre une douche maintenant. Et tant pis si je m'endors comme un cochon le corps recouvert de transpiration. Je me retourne vers Thorin et fronce les sourcils. Celui-ci arque les siens et me dévisage avec sérieux. A cause de lui je serai mort demain matin. Même si mon visage est encore un peu embrumé par le plaisir, je fais de mon mieux pour paraitre énervé.

"Thorin Oakenshield tu es un vrai emmerdeur."

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et en s'approchant de moi il murmure :

"Tiens donc ... J'avais plutôt l'impression d'être le bienvenu lorsque que tu me suppliais de te "baiser""

Soudain, mon visage devint rouge et machinalement je me cache dans mon oreiller. Thorin se mit alors à rire. Oh non ... J'aurai jamais du faire ça ... Oh mon dieu. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Thorin passa son temps à tenter de me calmer tout en riant légèrement et en m'embrassant avec tendresse. Moi, je vous jure que plus jamais il aura ce qu'il voudra comme ça ! Je vais me venger ... Oh ça oui ! Je vais me venger ! Et ça sera terrible !


End file.
